Stewie Griffin Vs Eric Cartman
Description Whihc of these psychopath smart kids will stand still? Intro No Rules ''' '''Just Bloodshed Battle Cartman and his friend walked on street Kyle: woah you really are the hater of that show Cartman: that's true Stan and Kenny looked at each other. Bertram lives again and send bombs at Stewie's ship Stewie falls down and Bertram make a bomb and releases it. The bomb killed Kyle,Stan, and Kenny Kyle: go cartman fight it Stewie: my ship!!!! you will pay for this Bertram!!! Bertram: so good luck again stewie Cartman shoots bazooka and it only one left and blast it on Bertram. Stewie: wow your really wise Cartman: thank you, wait are you the family guy kid? Stewie: uhhh yeah Cartman punched Stewie's face, Stewie's nose starts bleeding Stewie: bring it on bitch Cartman: first at all i helped you second i'm not a dog idiot!! Stewie: so you'll regret my genius FIGHT Stewie punched Cartman, Cartman starts hitting Stewie with a rock. Stewie gets serious and picks up Cartman's bazooka and smack it to him Cartman is flying around Stewie runned up to Cartman and Cartman rolled at the tree who'd hit Stewie. Stewie is shoot at the trashcan Cartman runned up on it and throws it down the street. Stewie saw a banana peel and throwed it Cartman was running to him he suddenly steps on banana peel and he slips. Stewie carries to trash can and throwed it on Cartman. Cartman: oh look i have a sharingan Stewie: oh no Cartman throwed it on Stewie leaving a little injury on Stewie Cartman: booyah Stewie: not so fast Cartman turned around seeing Stewie is with hot coffee and smack it on Cartman. Stewie kicked Cartman then Stewie and Cartman has their own guns Stewie has two guns and Cartman just have one. Kyle throwed up a granade Kyle: i can help you cartman!!! Kyle's granade was missed Cartman: Kyle you little bastard!!! Stewie: look at your friend so dumb Kyle: go cartman!!! the granade explodes sending them into the bank Cartman: yes!! it's raining money Stewie: ehem Stewie burned all the money with flamethrower Cartman: you son of a bitch Stewie: no you are the son of brian Cartman punched Stewie and Stewie punched Cartman's body and dragon punch Cartman. Stewie picked up steel and smack it on Cartman's head. Cartman farted to Stewie and Stewie who dodges it. The fire gets bigger and make it explode Stewie and Cartman is bloody but Stewie has his own healer and heals him Stewie: so where's your weapon fat kid Cartman kicked Stewie's foot and throwed him to the fire Cartman stood up and reaches the door Stewie jumps on him and destroyed Cartman's hat Cartman punched Stewie's mouth and Stewie has his gun Stewie: say good bye bitch!!! Stewie shots Cartman but Cartman survived he throwed Stewie to the traffic stand Stewie picked it up and Cartman has his knife Stewie stabs Cartman's chest making a great puddle of blood Cartman throwed his knife but it missed Stewie stabs Cartman a several times. Stewie: look at you laying down there with blood that's a lesson to you mister DBX Results THE WINNER IS STEWIE!!! Alternate ending Kyle: uhhh anybody help my friend died Category:Fox vs Adult Swim themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:Complete What-If? DBX Fights